Transporting a bicycle safely in a pickup truck is a common problem. Current attempts to address this issue include draping a blanket over the tailgate, or attaching an external carrying rack to the tailgate, within the truck bed, or on the truck roof. What is needed is a simple, no-scratch bicycle mounting device that conveniently attaches to a truck tailgate for securely holding a bicycle.